Frequently, it is desirable to segregate a crop harvested from a tillable area. For instance, different geographical regions of the tillable area may be seeded with different varieties of seed. Alternatively, different geographical regions of the tillable area may be seeded with the same variety of seed, but may be fertilized with differing varieties of fertilizer. Thus, if portions of the crop are to be harvested and stored with like varieties, information about the crop collected during the planting and growing phases of the crop production cycle must be available during the harvest. However, current mapping systems in agriculture do not allow producers to have real-time geographically referenced visibility of this data during the harvest. Frequently, an operator must re-enter parameters of the crop and field applications while harvesting the crop. Often such information has been forgotten, or is in error.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to provide real-time geographically referenced visibility of data collected during the planting and growing phases of the crop production cycle.